mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Abilities
Mage Abilities #Warrior Abilities #Bounty Hunter Abilities Feel free to share your own friend code HERE: Friend Codes, nowhere else on the wiki, to keep things clean and organised. Abilities Abilities are what let you deal damage and manipulate the battlefield to your advantage. Abilities come in 3 types, attack, utility, and passive. Each player class has a slightly varying ability set, with the warrior having 21 abilities, mage has 20, and bounty hunter has 18. These abilities are split as follows, in attack/utility/passive format: 3/9/9 for warrior, 4/9/7 for mages, and 3/6/8 for bounty hunter. Your companions have 4 or 5 abilities depending on type. Attack abilities are what you use to deal most of your damage, and can be used by tapping with 1 or 2 fingers on your target. Utility abilities are used for affecting things around you such as stunning your enemies, providing buffs to yourself and your companions, deflecting damage, and increasing the damage that you can deal with your attacks. You use utilities by swiping symbols over the area you want the ability to affect. First skill is free and is activated by drawing an V sign. Second skill has a cost of 75 Gems and is activated by drawing an OPOSITE V. The third skill has a cost of 350 gems and is activated by drawing an right sided V. Passive abilities provide small bonuses to your stats or other effects without requiring active use. Their icons are the shape of an 8 pointed star. For information on specific abilities, see: *Warrior Abilities *Mage Abilities *Bounty Hunter Abilities *Companions The Ability Page The Ability Page is where you go to see what abilities you have unlocked, upgrade your abilities, and select which ones you are using. On the left side of the page are upgrade slots. At the top right are your active ability slots which you can place your unlocked abilities into. At the bottom right is the list of all the abilities your character can have. You start with 1 slot of each type, and it is recommended that you eventually unlock all of them, because being able to use more abilities at the same time will make your character significantly stronger. All classes gain a class specific “Innate Passive Ability”. These are detailed below, under each class entry. These new passives will not be highlighted in the Heroes’ Spell Books. Upgrading You can upgrade an ability by dragging it into an empty upgrade slot. The game will then bring up a confirmation window showing you the cost and effects of upgrading that ability. Synergy Level Your Synergy Level is a bonus that you get for upgrading your abilities, and it is equal to the number of times that you have performed upgrades on your Abilities. The bonuses you receive from your Synergy Level increase every 10 Synergy Levels. Your current Synergy Level can be seen on the left side of the ability page above your Upgrade Slots. Clicking on your Synergy Level will show you what bonuses you get, and what bonuses you will get and the next tier of your Synergy Level. Category: Abilities Category: Guide Category:Spells